


Barrel of Laughs

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Barrel of Laughs

“You will pay for this girl” Standing you looked at the master of the town and couldn’t hold your laughter anymore, bursting into a fit of giggles you watched as the master glared at you “ARRESTER HER” he shouted as the guards moved towards you “Shit, only one way out of this” you thought turning on your heels you ran for it.   
….  
Stepping on his barge Bard placed the collected barrels in the middle, untying the ropes he followed the flow of the water towards home, approaching the gate of Laketown a voice rang out “Halt! Goods inspection, papers please! Oh it’s you Bard, the old man spoke "Morning Percy” Bard said, “Anything to declare Bard?” “Nothing. But I am cold and tired and ready for home” “You and me both Bard, open the gate” Percy said with a nod as thanks Bard entered the town.  
….  
Running through the town you dodge any guard that came near you, you were born and bred in this town you knew all the secret passageways, running through a shop you greeted the owner “Hey Bill, you haven’t seen me!” With a confused nod, you disappeared just as the guards stepped in the shop and looked around, asking if you had been in Bill shook his head “haven’t seen her since two days ago.” Catching your breathe you looked around the corner seeing your path was blocked by the guards, turning back you saw a barge across from you tilting your head the side you pushed off the wall and bolted across the lake use the other boats as stepping stones.  
Jumping onto the Barge, you greeted the man “Hi, can I hide in one of these barrels?” Bard stood there with his mouth slightly open at the sight of a beautiful woman who just appeared out of nowhere, “WHERE IS SHE! I WANT HER FOUND” Hearing the masters voice Bard turned and looked up at his window, smirking seeing the master coated in blue paint he turned to look back at you only to see the top of the barrel being lowed back on with you sending a wink his way.  
….  
“Love you can come out now we’re at my house” lifting the lid up you scanned the area, seeing it was clear you step out of the barrel “Thank you, I’m (y/n) by the way” “Bard” the man said “Nice to meet you Bard” “(y/n), did you throw blue paint over the master?” Bard asked giggling you said “yep and it won’t come out for a few weeks” smirking at you Bard saw some guards approaching knowing there was no place for you to run he grabbed you and smashed his lips against yous shaking his head one of the guards said "Bard take that inside" walking away Bard let you go, softly saying “sorry about that” taking a deep breath Bard looked deep into your (y/e/c) eyes and counted "well…… do you want to take this inside?“ giggling softly you tilted your head and said "after you my hero.”


End file.
